Home
by ThisColdHeartNeedsLove
Summary: Peter visits his old house- the one he shared with his parents before they were killed- thirteen years later. Just a little story I wrote when I got bored.


Skip header

Actions

Add Chapter

Edit

Edit Tags

Bookmark

Comments

Share

Download

Work Header Rating: General Audiences Archive Warning: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings Fandoms: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies) The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb) Character: Peter Parker Additional Tags: Memories Sad old house Visiting Idk how to tag this XD Help Petey Boi Language: English Stats: Published: 2019-10-05 Words: 578 Chapters: 1/1 Kudos: 2 Hits: 35 Home It_started_out_as_a_feeling Summary: Peter visits his old house- the one he shared with his parents before they were killed- thirteen years later. (He's 17 in this) Just a little story I wrote when I got bored. Notes:

(See the end of the work for notes.)

Work Text:

The sun hid behind clouds of grey, casting a dark, shady glow over New York City. It was calming, Peter thought, as he walked up the gravel driveway of his once-home, rocks crunching beneath his feet and wind blowing through his curls. He couldn't believe it had been thirteen years since he had last been here. He had always avoided it, because even _thinking_ about his parents who once lived here with him made him want to break down. So he didn't. _Hadn't_.

Until now.

Until the first anniversary since Ben died. The anniversary of his parents' death, where he now felt truly alone.

He watched his old house for a minute, taking it all in. Shattered windows, roof tiles slipping off, plantation taking control of the aged property. Even the door had fallen off its hinges.

The years had really run-down his old home. _Home_. They say 'Home is where the heart is'. Peter believed he'd left his heart here years ago.

As he reached the end of the driveway, he made his way through the overgrown grass, his legs itching at the contact. The door, he noticed as he got close, hadn't fallen off, but had been knocked down by force.

Peter instantly assumed it had been hydra after they'd killed his parents, coming to dig through anything they could find- information from his parents' studies. Peter sighed deeply. After finding out Hydra had killed his family, he'd been very sensitive around missions involving them. Tony had always asked why. He'd never told.

But perhaps he should have. He and Tony had a lot in common, he thought bitterly. Both orphans with their parents killed by Hydra.

Peter stepped over the door and entered his childhood home. He looked around and immediately wanted to leave. The house was all too familiar, a place where he entered through dreams and nightmares. A place he once called home.

The room he had entered was the lounge room. He used to spend so much of his time here, in the warm, comforting space where the fireplace roared and where Peter and his parents sat together on the couch. Now it was cold. Cold, dark. Wisps of spider's webs hung from the ceiling and clung to corners. Whether it be watching TV or opening presents on Christmas Day, he and his parents were always together.

Until they weren't.

Peter moved on, heading to his room, brushing his hand along the peeling red wall paint on the way. He wanted to… well he didn't know. Seeing his old room was a good start though. When he made it to his bedroom door, he stood outside for a moment and stared at the name on it. _Peter_. Peter shook his head and opened the creaking door.

And was shocked.

It was almost exactly how he remembered it. Iron-Man bed cover, red and blue walls to symbolise Iron-Man and Captain America, toys and action figures in the open box in the corner and his science books on a shelf above the bed. And other than the dust layering everything and the cobwebs strew here and there, it looked so much like it always had.

And he only now realised how much he missed it. His parents, his house, his old life.

But as much as he missed it, he always knew his new life was only getting better. He had May, Ned, MJ, Tony and all the Avengers.

His life would be better.

Notes:

Just a short story I wrote when I got bored XD Enjoy pretty pls.  
Also you can request stuff cause I need something to do :)


End file.
